Z Fighters Reunite
by GRD-Favour-DBZ
Summary: After a series of events that happened after one year since Goku's departure, all current and former Z Fighters were called to arms again to face the new and serious threats.
1. Chapter 1: Preparations

Prologue

One year. Just one year. It has been a year since the departure of Goku. Vegeta, who is now the Earth's protector, had to fulfill his responsibilities. Having resumed his training from that day Goku left, he is now training under 550 to 700 times Earth's gravity as a Super Saiyan Two…so as to prepare for Goku's return 100 years later. The screen turned on showing his dearest wife calling him "sweet" and "honey", asking him to come out and have tea with his children.

"So how is Trunks managing throughout the months I am taking care of myself?" Vegeta sounded very serious as he walked with Bulma.  
"Well…he is still quite going well, except that his heart always…" Bulma felt worried.  
"That's the case when he is slacking off just for work! My main responsibility involved battling, that's my priority when it comes to training!" He laughed at Bulma's response. "Why not I borrow him for some time frequently? You are still in charge of the business and know more than my dear son, I should coach him to be my successor as well!"  
"Yes, that's true, but…  
"No buts! We Saiyans are still living because of one reason – our powers are still needed!" Auras flashes as Vegeta becomes Super Saiyan and laughs, everything turns normal after that while laughters still remains.

In the house, Vegeta laughed again and exclaimed: "It's decided! Trunks shall go with me on a training visit for tomorrow!" Trunks do not dare to defy his father's orders, it's up to the same trick of joking to make Trunks stand under his feet. Bulla cheered for her brother, while Bulma stared at Trunks, worried about him.

The shining sun rises as Vegeta was already activated in the spaceship. Trunks had to prepare and embrace himself while knocking on the spaceship door, and Vegeta welcomes him, before telling his son to follow as he flies. As Trunks is unable to keep up with Vegeta's speed, he has to transform while flying.

Vegeta is able to sense the person he is looking for – Majuub. He had been meditating himself so as to prevent from losing any strong opponents he faced like the previous three occasions. He invited Majuub to follow him, and Trunks greeted him as do Majuub. All three of them flew to The Lookout, and met up with Dende and Mr. Popo. "Two years passed so quickly!" Mr. Popo exclaimed, and Dende continued: "We had known about your intentions. Rest assured, we had setted everything in place!" Vegeta then smiled. "That's great." Mr. Popo then directed Trunks and Majuub to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, while Majuub showed expression of interest.


	2. Chapter 2: The Approaching Danger

Everything is going well as Trunks and Majuub entered the room, until Vegeta sensed a mysterious power that he had never known of before. Dende shouted: "Embrace yourself! Something bad is going to happen!" Vegeta transforms into Super Saiyan 2, and a cloaked shadow suddenly apepared in front of Dende. The cloaked shadow soon transforms into a girl dressed in a black cape. She cried: "Help me, help me. Kami, sir! Let me hide before anyone blast me dead!" Vegeta was about to ask for more details, when an explosion occurred in the sky.

"It's gone for now but it will come back!" The girl was still in fear.  
"Who are you? How did you come here?" Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta was curious.  
"Oh, my name is Rebecca, a student of a Three-Eyed master." The girl replied.  
"Three-Eyed? That must be Tien Shinhan!" Dende was surprised.  
"Yes, that's him! I was trained by my master since 12 years old after I become an orphan. Three days ago, we are attacked by a dragon-humanoid who claimed to be the sworn enemy of my master, and we lost the battle although its three to one!" Rebecca began to express worriedness.  
"Chiaotzu is also there? What happened to him and Tien Shinhan?" Dende felt worried.  
"Yes, my master and Chiaotzu were badly injured and needed assistance as the dragon-humanoid had vowed to kill them to settle their score! He told me about the Lookout and the Guardian of Earth who could get help, so…" Rebecca still sounded worried.  
"Then let's get Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu back here! But Kakarot is not around and we can't use Instant Transmission…" Vegeta was pondering over what to do.  
"Don't worry, I have a Magic Carpet that I can use to travel within seconds." Mr. Popo replied, having heard their conversation.  
"Okay, Rebecca, where is Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu right now?" A serious Vegeta asked.

After getting hold of the location, Mr. Popo allowed Rebecca to enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train with Trunks, informing the latter and Majuub as a result. Meanwhile, a dragon humanoid had arrived at the cave, laughing as he power up and attempted to use his tail that looks like a dragon's, shouting: "Tien Shinhan, this is your eventual fate for dealing with the most powerful enemy you faced since young!" Suddenly, someone replied outside the cave: "Oh no, he won't die for the time being." Vegeta and Mr. Popo arrived, asking the humanoid for his name, and he declared himself as the Dragon Master Godiva. Godiva finds Vegeta a threat from him killing Tien Shinhan, and attempted to talk his way out by explaining, but Vegeta agreed to listen to his reason only when they began their battle. Frustrated, he powers up and prepared to charge Kamehameha, only to shoot at no target as Mr. Popo had brought the others back to Kami's Lookout.

In the Time Chamber, Trunks is clearly fighting Majuub as a Full-Power Super Saiyan, having achieved it in one month (2 hours real time). Majuub kept firing multiple Kamehameha waves. Rebecca is meditating herself on one side, until Majuub then shouts: "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" A Super Kamehameha struck Rebecca to which Majuub intentionally purposed. Trunks rushed towards her, showing signs of concern by asking if she is alright. Majuub laughed at Trunks and told him that he had a crush on Rebecca, to which Rebecca and Trunks blushed. Rebecca told them that she can handle her injuries while Trunks continued his battle with Majuub.

Vegeta and Mr. Popo had returned to the Lookout, where Dende healed Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. Tien Shinhan realized that Vegeta and Dende had known about the Dragon Master, and revealed the past about how he knew Godiva…

"Before I become a student of Crane Hermit, he has another student who is somehow the same level of power as me…the one who claimed himself as the Dragon Master. I do not know about his identity, because he is already a humanoid since the day I first met Crane Hermit. One day, that person attempted to overthrow the Crane Hermit by engaging him in a battle, and nearly beat him to death until my appearance save him…I used my Four Witches technique to impress Crane Hermit and managed to gave Crane Hermit an advantage to seal him using a 'Betrayer Wave'. I do not know anything after that and as to why he will escape, I can't explain for now._"_

Gohan suddenly appeared, having heard the tragedy that happened to Tien Shinhan who decided to temporarily join Vegeta to fight against Godiva. Vegeta then told him: "Don't worry about Rebecca, she is in the Time Chamber to train with my Trunks. If you want to personally kill Godiva, Gohan will follow you." Gohan also expressed agreement that he should fight as well. Mr. Popo then announced the good news that the Hyperbolic Time Chamber had been modified to allow fighters to train in it as long as how he wanted. "This means we could stand a chance against Godiva!" Gohan exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3: Wrath Of The Dragon Master

A few hours later, Rebecca came out, without bearing any physical changes. She tied her long hair up so that it was as long as her untied hair, and wore her black cape with black tanktops and shorts. Vegeta was curious as to the level Trunks had reached – and Rebecca hinted to Vegeta that Trunks is already in a state that is on par with him. Vegeta was pleased that Trunks had achieved some power, and amazedly transformed into Super Saiyan 2.

"So how is it, Gohan? Would you like to test your power?" Vegeta smirks.

"Gohan…you are the second strongest among the current group of Saiyans. You should go." Tien Shinhan placed all of his hope in Gohan.

As Gohan is about to consider, Vegeta had already begun his rush attack, and Gohan had to transform into Super Saiyan 2 as well in the last minute, barely missing the rush attack. The lightning spreaded across the lookout as Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Rebecca, Dende, and Mr. Popo watched the duel. Rebecca removed her cape as she puts her spectacles on.

The duel then continued as Vegeta and Gohan exchanged ki blasts, all with Vegeta overpowering Gohan. Gohan had to give up for the remainder of the day.

The next morning, Trunks and Majuub had completed their training, emerging from the door with obvious physical changes. Vegeta is glad that Trunks had somehow reached the same level as him, but his mind skyrockets as he believed Trunks to be more powerful than him. Gohan and Tien Shinhan were the next to queue for the room.

Unfortunately, Godiva decided to destroy cities so as to force Tien Shinhan and Vegeta to fight him, and he used telepathy to contact the people at the Lookout, shouting: "Tien Shinhan and the Prince of all Saiyans, show yourself now! I had little to no patience over what you fighters are planning, but if you do not show yourself, it's my turn to have some fun!" What he does is to just ram his head through buildings and as a result, he also killed people whom his head came in contact with. He also fired Masenko from time to time, before shouting once again: "This is what I called the citizens' fate lies in your hands! If the Prince Of Saiyans is the Earth's Protector, why don't he have the guts to face me?" Vegeta, getting angered, was about to transform when Trunks stop him: "Father, I will go. I am going to prove him that we Saiyans are not good-for nothing!" Vegeta is confident that his son will stall Godiva for a while before Tien Shinhan comes out.

Godiva used his final Big Bang Attack to destroy the town, and as he flew to the next city for destruction, Trunks appeared in front of him as a Super Saiyan. Godiva mocked him: "Vegeta do sure know how to hide. He did not dare to come out and have a duel with me, and yet he still sends a weakling like you to fight!" Trunks smirks, replying: "Don't underestimate me, my power is the same as my father." He then advances to Super Saiyan 2 out of free will, and the lightning provide some energy sense to Vegeta from the Lookout, who does not feel surprised and instead smiled, as his prediction came true and even made him feel that Trunks can go better. Godiva and Trunks then began to exchange punches and kicks, with Trunks gaining the upper hand. Trunks then attempted to finish Godiva off with a Buster Cannon, but Godiva just brandishes green aura and began to feel energetic – Trunks' power had been absorbed! With his absorbed power, Godiva then completely dominate Trunks after a powerful Ka-me-ha-me-ha wave.

"It's meaningless to just fight with these weaklings. Tell Vegeta and Tien Shinhan to come out immediately, otherwise you may expect them to rebel against you when they acted strangely!" Godiva smiled.

"What do you mean?" Trunks was curious.

"Ask Vegeta yourself! He is the most experienced in this case. He will definitely be joyed to see himself a slave rather than having to make me kill Tien Shinhan myself." Godiva then flies off as Trunks heard a voice telling him not to follow. Trunks had to fly back to Kami's Lookout as a result and told the others what has happened.

When Vegeta heard what Godiva told Trunks, he seems to know something – Godiva has plans to control his mind, as with the last time when Babidi did that to him. For his own greed for power as well as to make Godiva's plan backfire, he lied to Trunks and assured him, telling him that Godiva is only joking and would never have the power to control people. He then decided to test Trunks' power, to which Trunks agreed, and both fought at the level of Super Saiyan 2.

In the Time Chamber, Tien Shinhan had to focus on making his signature Tri-Beam more powerful (though it may still exhaust himself and kill him). Gohan focuses on increasing his power as Super Saiyan 2 and attempted his way to reach higher levels.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dragon Powers

It was eight o'clock the next morning. The lightning from the thunderstorm strike towards the Lookout…only barely missing the fighters there. Dende soon realized that The Dragon Master is about to sense their energy level, and Tien Shinhan is still not prepared yet for his battle with Godiva…which could have actually marked their end of their significant feud, or rather a decision of the fate of the Earth's population…Godiva is already prepared to slaughter all the Earth's population if he do not settle his feud with Tien Shinhan and Vegeta.

Rebecca decided to stall Godiva for some time to wait for Tien Shinhan. As Rebecca puts on her black cape, Vegeta suddenly began to act strangely…Godiva had already produced a Crystal Ball to see through everything happening at the Lookout. He is currently performing a spell as Godiva appeared in Vegeta's eyes. He screams to the maximum he had and powers up to Super Saiyan 2…strong energy waves were released from auras surrounding his body.

"No! Vegeta, don't let the others control you!" Dende began to shout.  
Majuub prepared to attack Vegeta but he was knocked aside by the influence of the strong waves. Vegeta seems impossible to be stopped…with a smiling expression on his face, knowing that what he received is extra powers. Eventually, Vegeta's full appearance changed as well…his hair has grown back to original length during the attack on Earth., his Saiyan Tail grown back as well, and his muscle mass increased. An 'S' seal appeared on his forehead…and he roared as he shouted with a terrifying and vicious smile:

"I am The Super Prince of All Saiyans! Nobody can defeat me from now! Hahaha…..!"

Realizing this, Trunks and Majuub powered up to send ki blasts towards Vegeta, but what Vegeta does is just knock the blasts aside, and his power up actually blasted Trunks and Majuub aside easily without physical contact. Vegeta then flew downwards to look for Godiva.

"No! How could my father be back to his own self? I can't believe it!" Trunks transformed into Super Saiyan 2 out of severe anger.  
"Kami, Tien Shinhan and Gohan are about to come out soon!" Mr. Popo told Dende.

"That's great…finally. Trunks, Majuub, you two follow Vegeta and see where he goes. Once Tien Shinhan and Gohan understand the situation, we will join you immediately." Dende sounded very serious.

Godiva was about to check on Vegeta, when the crystal ball explodes suddenly due to the influence of Vegeta's sheer negative energy. The crystal ball is proved to be an atomic bomb…It destroy multiple buildings but not the whole town Godiva is in. Realizing that Rebecca is on her way, he brandishes an aura like a Super Saiyan and flew up, and once he is approaching Rebecca, he used Afterimage Technique to blast Rebecca from behind. "Vegeta should be coming near soon." He then continued flying until he saw Vegeta and directed him to go to one of the islands. Trunks, Majuub, Gohan, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu and Dende all followed Vegeta to the nearby islands, followed by Rebecca soon after.

Godiva landed on one of the islands and Vegeta beside him, with Vegeta confidently replying him answers when being asked. "They will be here very soon as all of them know how to sense ki." When the rest of them reached the islands, they saw a different Vegeta.

"No! Vegeta has succumbed himself to endless rage and Godiva's mind control!" Gohan shouted.

"So at last you would believe that I can make them rebel against you?" Godiva replied.  
"We should not have believed you in the first place, Vegeta. In the end what we received is only betrayals against us." Tien Shinhan is disappointed.

"That's enough of your arguments! We had to beat Godiva first!" Dende stopped them from arguing further.

"You guys sounded as if you were to team up. But I had an important mission here."

Godiva finished his speech and performed rush attacks on Tien Shinhan, which he failed to react quickly. "If it is not for your power, I would not have been sealed underneath for over 45 years! But even Heaven in on my side, he aided my escape when the dimension began to be corrupted…I trained for the remaining years till today so that I could settle your life personally!" Tien Shinhan was brutally beaten up like a punching bag, and as Chiaotzu attempted to rush over, Godiva suddenly roars and released negative aura before he transformed into his Semi-humanoid form (with his head turning into a dragon, but his legs still remain, and he had his dragon-like claws).

He used Aftershock to attack Chiaotzu as he is flying and as a cruel resort, and then a flash of fire went into his hands – only for him to shoot out a fiery Ki Blast which knocked Chiaotzu unconsicious. Chiaotzu nearly cried as he suffered from third degree burns until Dende rushed over, assuring that he will be fine by healing him.

Trunks, who cannot stand his mentors and friends getting hurt again, transforms into Super Saiyan 2 despite the advices from Gohan and Tien Shinhan earlier on not to randomly rush into battles. He fired multiple Big Tree Cannons out of anger, and then attempted to fire multiple energy bullets, but Godiva used Afterimage Technique to appear him behind unfazed, and used one of the ultimate attacks - Dragon Thunder on him…


	5. Chapter 5: Devastating Sacrifice

Godiva's long claws proved to be as sharp as a samurai sword, as it makes Trunks scream even further that his maximum. Electricity bolts surrounded Godiva as Trunks was electrocuted with 10x electricity energy, before Trunks exploded and fell onto the battleground, destroying part of it. "This teaches you not to offend me, who is the most powerful Dragon Master!"

"What is that? Why do you have the same abilities as the Shadow Dragons?" Gohan went on to ask Godiva out of shock as Dende rushed over, yelling "Trunks! Trunks!" as he flies. "At last you would wish to know about all of my powers! When Omega Shenron, the absorber of all seven Dragon Balls was killed by one of the surviving Saiyan warrior Kakarot, I was present at that time looking at you fighters and Omega Shenron. Suddenly, for unknown reasons I seems to be able to absorb Omega Shenron's negative energy as a whole because of my pure evil characterstics, gaining his skills as a result and even probably as powerful as Omega Shenron himself!"

Thinking that the only way out is to team up, Gohan transforms into Super Saiyan 2, while Majuub, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu brandished grey auras as if they were powered up, firing a double Hyper Masenko, Super Kamehameha, Tri-Beam and Dodon Barrage respectively towards Godiva. However, Godiva just destroy their attacks with his own aura and he began to laugh while exchanging punches and kicks, easily dominating all four of them, soaking almost their whole bodies and clothings in blood, and even beating Gohan back to base form…but Gohan just wouldn't give up, saying that "We had not released our full potential and here you are getting over-confident without getting a taste of what full power is like!"

He continued the battle as Super Saiyan 2 with full-power charged out of severe anger, and his punches and kicks were faster and more powerful than Godiva, treating him as a punching bag like how he did to Tien Shinhan, but immediately Godiva had to transform into full dragon form with dragon's head and claws, completely revealing that his Semi-Humanoid form gives him additional 50% power, and his Full- Dragon form gives him another 50% power. Gohan was completely dominated just with a Big Bang Attack and he was beaten until he reverted back to base form, and Godiva laughed as he shouted: "This is what full power is like to me, Gohan, and it seems like you guys are already defeated whereas I had not used even 50% of my true power!" Vegeta had heard what Godiva is saying while standing at the side, thinking: "If Godiva is using 100% Full-Power Dragon Form, even I cannot defeat him as a Super Saiyan 2…"

A loud scream appeared from behind Majuub, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu as the golden aura rised up and stronger ki …Trunks had not given up his last hope as a Super Saiyan 2, and Majuub tell him to unleash his full power, smiling fiercely on his face, as he knew something special behind Trunks' advanced power when he was training with him in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber…

"These people are always weaklings with only death awaiting them for the remainder of their lifespans." Godiva smirks confidently, believing that his power skyrockets faster than Trunks.

Suddenly, Rebecca rushed over to Godiva, clinging onto him and refusing to let go…Godiva fired multiple Finger Beams out of lost control, and once Rebecca ejected a nuclear sphere into his body, she was released from an attack fired from the back as a result, landing on the ground badly injured and blood flowing. Godiva, sensing that he will explode, managed to get the nuclear sphere out of his body but not enough to blast it far away, thus it exploded on him…and Rebecca was relieved for a few moments with tears rushing down her face until she lay dead – from exhaustion of using the technique.

However, Godiva was left unfazed, but breathing heavily due to his ki supply reduced by 50%, thus only nearly as powerful as his Semi-humanoid form. Trunks was horrified at Rebecca's sacrifice for him to destroy Godiva at a last resort, as Gohan, Majuub and Tien Shinhan mourned at the brave heroine's demise. Trunks carried Rebecca's body and buried her underground as a sign of gratitude, vowing that "I will not forget your kindness, Rebecca. I will definitely avenge you!"

Knowing that despite Godiva's power is reduced by half, he is still no match for him as a Super Saiyan 2…Trunks was angered by the fact that no matter what he did, he can no longer have the power to defeat Godiva. Out of desperation, he began to scream while trying to increase his power level, and eventually he succeeded for the first time – he was a Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta was shocked that Trunks achieved the Super Saiyan 3 transformation in one year, and placed all his hopes on him.

Trunks tested his newfound power by exchanging punches and kicks with Godiva, and Godiva can no longer beat Trunks, opting to go for a last resort by charging energy from everywhere…


	6. Chapter 6: Final Trump Card

Godiva began to yell: "Ka-me-ha-me-ha" as his Kamehameha sphere wave became as large as a Spirit Bomb, and Gohan shouted: "Watch out! Trunks! The attack may be as strong as an attack that could destroy a planet!" "Ha-ha-ha…it's too late! No matter what you do, it is impossible to stop me from destroying this planet!" Trunks, however, still calmly stand on the battleground without shivering, confident that his Super Saiyan 3 power is enough to stop the sphere attack from destroying his comrades and Earth. Surely enough, he used all his strength to carry the sphere attack and toss it back into space, much to Godiva's surprise facial expression on his face.

Godiva had used too much power in charging up the energy destruction sphere as he is shown out of air. Trunks taunted him: "You underestimated the true power of a Super Saiyan 3." "This…this can't be!" Godiva tried to give a mighty rage of punches to Trunks, but Trunks easily dodged them all, and blocking the last few punches with his arms and assault Godiva on his head and back, knocking Godiva away with his legs until he crashed onto a nearby mountain. Godiva, while trapped on the mountain, is met with a Burning Big Bang Attack by Trunks, seemingly destroying him.

"Look! Trunks is having the advantage against Godiva!" Gohan shouted.

"Yes! I can feel that sense of power I had never seen before!" Dende smiled as he talked.

"You need not feel too happy…I can still sense Godiva's ki." Tien Shinhan sounded serious.

Godiva resurfaced from the remains of the destroyed mountain, having to take slow deep breaths. Frustrated, he brandished a yellow aura with lightning sparks around, having already regained his energy…"Ha-ha-ha…! This is awesome! I will be using my 100% full power and see how will you be able to stop me from killing everyone here!" Godiva laughed viciously as Vegeta stood aside, knowing that what he predicted has come true. As he watched, his tail moved to wrap his waist like a belt, giving him the confidence that make him think: "I should still be able to handle Godiva at my Super Saiyan 2 power, if not I will be using my trump card."

Trunks decided to end this once and for all, and fired the Super Buster Cannon, but after the attack clears, Godiva is still laughing, not even suffering any damage. Trunks then attempted to attack Godiva, but fails due to Godiva's Afterimage Technique. However, when Godiva is attacking Trunks, they seemed to be able to catch up with each other, attacking the other at the same time. Dende suddenly responded that Trunks' ki supply is rapidly decreased due to the disadvantage of Super Saiyan 3 that drains ki supply faster in exchange for high power and speed. Eventually, Trunks was battered by Godiva, thereafter Trunks forfeited as part of a plan to get his energy back, only for Godiva to agree to his terms that he will have some fun by attacking Tien Shinhan, Gohan and the others present, except for Vegeta.

Godiva invited Vegeta to have the fun with him as he is about to fire a beam at Chiaotzu, and Vegeta nodded, transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. Just as Godiva charges the beam, Vegeta instead shouts "Final...FLASH!" and fire the attack at Godiva, clearly showing that Godiva is too slow to react as he shouted: "W…what?" and soon, it seems that Godiva has been destroyed for a moment within the smoke covers.

"Ve…Vegeta…isn't he under Godiva's mind control?" Dende was surprised.

"No, he is not. I know Father won't deliberately be controlled by others." Trunks replied, as it seems like he totally understood that Vegeta is trying to cover up for them.

"I misunderstood Vegeta. He is just out to find the chance to destroy Godiva." Tien Shinhan looks relieved.

"Don't be too happy for now. I am still alive and kicking! Ha-ha-ha…!." Godiva resurfaces from behind Vegeta.

Vegeta is too smart to know that Godiva will appear behind him, and he instead use Afterimage Technique to blink further. Vegetal laughs at Godiva's "dumb action".

"Listen, Vegeta! No matter what method you use, you are unable to defeat your master with full-power, even if you are a full-powered Super Saiyan 2 like Gohan!" Godiva sounded as if he is confident, but in fact he Is shivering.

"You sounded if you are true but it is not! This is my tail, you should know what it signifies…I had reverted back to the original Saiyan traditional appearance and with my tail and extra power, you will not stand a chance against me! I am the Super Prince of all Saiyans…Vegeta!" Vegeta charges his full-power as a Super Saiyan 2, his hair flow at a fast speed.

"I won't make the same mistake that I did when I fought your son!" Godiva is determined to kill Vegeta whom he thought to have betrayed him, in fact he was never his henchmen at all. As soon as both of the fighters nodded their head, Vegeta and Godiva are already prepared to charge their respective attacks with full power…

"Ka-me…"

"Final…"

"…ha-me…"

"Flash!"

"…ha!"


	7. Chapter 7: Desperation Fight For Time

The smoke clears from the ki clash of Super Kamehameha and Final Flash from Godiva and Vegeta respectively…and Godiva is left exhausted, his power dropped to only 70%.

"Nice one you have there, Godiva! Your power is just similar to Kakarot's, this means I can defeat you just as a Super Saiyan 2!" Vegeta talks confidently.

"No! It's impossible! I could even defeat your son as a Super Saiyan 3, why would I lose to you who is at the same level as Gohan?!" Godiva managed to use the air he is exerting out to shout.

"You don't need to ponder over this. You will eventually know that we Saiyans are no tools and fools! I will make you suffer on my hands for being the most ridiculous fool ever to think that we Saiyans are weaklings!" Vegeta shouted as he erupted in anger suddenly from his confident attitude.

"Father, why don't you just kill him directly? It will save the hassle and also prove that you are the most powerful Saiyan, the most powerful warrior in the universe!" Trunks viewed his thoughts.

"I would like to, son, but I want to torture him some more, just that I need to take some time to prepare myself, so that I won't lose to him by torturing him!" Vegeta smirks. "I believe at this state, with Dende aiding you guys, you don't need to worry about losing. Just take it as if you are fighting for some time to get myself ready."

"Okay, good luck on you, father." Trunks still stay calm, but immediately, he transformed into Super Saiyan 2, followed by Gohan as well, and even Majuub, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu brandished grey auras again as if they were powered up.

The five fighters flew to attack Godiva as Vegeta charges himself up in his Super Saiyan 2 state. Godiva was still able to handle the battle well even with five people who were weaker than Vegeta attacking him at once, regardless of competing with ki-based attacks or physical attacks.

Vegeta was generating all his anger so that he can unlock his evil potential to give him extra power, as he saw Chiaotzu's Super Dodon Blast, Tien Shinhan's Ki Blast Cannon, Gohan's Special Beam Cannon, Trunks' Burning Storm and Majuub's Full Power Energy Ball failed to faze Godiva. Godiva flares his aura that crackles with electricity to knock all five back, and separated himself into pieces such that it enters Vegeta's body. However, Vegeta sensed that it was the Possession of bodies, and as such generated his ki high enough to overpower Godiva's corruption, forcing him out of his own body and eventually shatters Godiva's body, though it actually revealed Godiva's ability to regenerate.

Tien Shinhan, Gohan, Trunks and Majuub were still able to fight, this time round exchanging their punches and kicks with Godiva who was using only 50% out of the 100% Full-Power. Tien Shinhan was the first to go up, he uses his Super Knee Uppercut, Hammerhead and Machine Gun Punch consecutively, but Godiva was faster than him and dodges all the attacks, before firing a sphere at point blank range to his head and knocking him onto the ground.

Gohan and Trunks powered up in their Super Saiyan 2 states again and fought Godiva by sending ki blasts towards him, only to be reflected by Godiva's extreme powerful Kamehameha attack, reverting back to their base forms. Gohan refused to give up, shouting "I just need to hold out for some more time and that's enough!" and transforms again, firing an Ultimate Masenko. Godiva dodged the attack and used Afterimage Technique to appear in front of Gohan, shouting: "Take this!" and firing a pink energy sphere at point blank range to his head as well, knocking him in the same fashion as Tien Shinhan. "Ha-ha-ha...! If you guys want to suffer like how Gohan and Tien Shinhan did, just come on and attack me! I am not afraid of you weakling fighters!"

Chiaotzu, who managed to wake up once again, sees no other way out as Godiva continued to attack Gohan, Trunks, Majuub and Tien Shinhan. In a desperate act, he decided the only way is to self-destruct, but rather than catching the target, he begins to charge up ki energy from the surroundings as he rushed towards Godiva. When his muscles began to bulge, Godiva realised that it is too late, Chiaotzu exploded on him...

"No! Chiaotzu! How could you...We are supposed to stall Godiva for time and not try to kill him!" Tien Shinhan woke up after he heard the loud explosion, sensing that Chiaotzu is in trouble...

Chiaotzu's battered body is laid on the ground, the explosion is actually a cover to release an energy -based attack from the whole body that will be as large as a Super Spirit Bomb. Dende's failure to heal Chiaotzu affirms the fact that he is dead...for the fourth time. Suddenly, Chiaotzu's body fades away, much to Gohan, Trunks and Majuub's surprises once they woke up. Tien Shinhan was relieved that his body has been retained again after death.

Gohan and Trunks sensed that Godiva is still alive...in fact it is. As the smokescreen from the self-destruction clears, Godiva is seen breathing heavily as he increased his power used to 70% of his full power. "For the sake of Chiaotzu and Rebecca...I will kill you once and for all even if I fall!" Tien Shinhan flies up high and shouted: "Neo Tri-Beam!" before firing multiple Tri-Beam spheres from his triangle shouting "Ha!". However, Godiva managed to dodge all of them, creating holes that will cause the island to sink due to underwater rushing up. Without even the need of Godiva's retaliation, Tien Shinhan can be seen as already exhausted. Gohan then shouted: "Time is running out! Trunks, Dende and Majuub, dug up Rebecca's body and carry her to the neighbouring island!" He then rushed over to carry Tien Shinhan, while the three others begin to search for the mark where Rebecca was buried, but as they dug, they noticed that the body was missing...It was shown that Rebecca's body was also retained after her sacrifice. All four of them flew to the neighbouring island.

Vegeta has finally charged his full power in his Super Saiyan 2 state, the eruption of power nearly destroyed the island that he and Godiva were at. "I will end this thing forever...I will not allow anymore sacrifices to happen to my friends and comrades!" He powered up as he flew towards Godiva and fired a series of Super Energy Wave Volley while shouting "Harrghh...!". A smokescreen was formed to allow Vegeta to sneak in and give physical attacks to Godiva even though Godiva knew how to sense ki, it is just that Godiva failed to understand that the smokescreen is used as a cover. Once Godiva recovered, he shouted: "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" and fired a Super Kamehameha wave, to which Vegeta retaliated with Final Shine Attack...


	8. Chapter 8: Permanent Destruction

Godiva's forgetfulness proved to be a fatal mistake, as Vegeta's Final Shine Attack overpowered his Super Kamehameha and nearly obliterated him – he is using 70% of his 100% full-power instead of 100%. Though, it is clearly shown that Godiva's energy supply is depleted rapidly which restricted his power usage.

Meanwhile, on the neighbouring island, Tien Shinhan is healed by Dende, and as Gohan suggested they go back to the Lookout, Tien Shinhan refused, saying: "Godiva is my mortal enemy, I wanted to participate in the act of killing him." Trunks also told Gohan that he wanted to help his father by adding power to his attacks. Before leaving, Dende healed Trunks for another time so that he can get back his Super Saiyan 3 power. "Farewell, Trunks, Tien Shinhan." Majuub, Dende and Gohan then brandished grey auras to fly back to the Lookout.

Meanwhile, Godiva, having regained his power, charged his full-power at 100% and prepared to destroy Vegeta in a Super Kamehameha that was charged and can be powerful by absorbing ki energy from the surroundings. "Face the wrath of the Dragon Master, Vegeta! Take this – the Energy Absorbing Kamehameha!" Vegeta is also prepared to attack, he is charging a Final Shine Attack using one hand, and generated a large beam variation of Big Bang Attack using another hand, firing the combination with both hands together. "I will place my bet of the fate of the Earth on this ultimate attack – Final Big Bang Attack!"

Trunks appeared from the sky and transformed as a Super Saiyan 3. He and Vegeta will combine their four hands together, with Vegeta's Final Big Bang Attack and Trunks' original Big Bang Attack, the sphere beam became as large as the Spirit Bomb. Due to the overwhelming power of the Father-Son Big Bang Attack, Godiva cannot absorb the energy for his Super Kamehameha as it may explode on him. Suddenly, he noticed Tien Shinhan shouting "Tri-Beam!" behind him, as the attack was about to reach Godiva, he managed to redirect the energy to enlarge the Super Kamehameha.

"What? This can't be!" Tien Shinhan appeared shocked, and as he continued to fire more Tri-Beams, it actually enlarge the Super Kamehameha to nearly the same size as the Father-Son Big Bang Attack.

"Tien Shinhan!" Vegeta attempted to express his worries about Tien Shinhan but it is nothing of help, and he charged more power that could overpower Godiva's Energy Absorbing Kamehameha. Tien Shinhan decided that he will make Godiva reduce his focus on the Super Kamehameha as his mind flashed back to 30 years ago when Vegeta's comrade Nappa indirectly caused Chiaotzu's and his death, as well as when Vegeta invited trouble by allowing Cell to absorb Android 18 to become perfect, nearly causing destruction to the Earth. But now, he saw the true good side of Vegeta who used his evil as a source to get extra power just to kill Godiva and protect the Earth, who has earned his respect as a result, and thus, Tien Shinhan is willing to sacrifice for Vegeta as a true ally.

Just as Godiva was about to increase his power after he shouted "To hell with you two!" and powered up with gold auras crackling with electricity, Tien Shinhan brandished gold auras like a Super Saiyan, where he began to hold Godiva in a Full-Nelson post, stopping his ki supply to the huge Super Kamehameha and buying time for Trunks to increase his Big Bang Attack power. Vegeta then continued to increase the Final Shine Attack content in his Final Big Bang Attack, which proved to be too tough for Godiva to reflect…and eventually, the Father-Son Big Bang Attack obliterated Godiva, devouring his body parts one by one, but as the smoke clears, Tien Shinhan is also no longer around, neither can his ki energy be sensed, which implied that Tien Shinhan is also obliterated by the Father-Son Big Bang Attack as well. Vegeta and Trunks reverted back to base form and flew back to the Lookout.

Vegeta broke the news to Gohan and Dende. Dende stood there motionless, gloating: "That's heroic of Tien Shinhan to sacrifice himself..."

Suddenly, they heard someone used telepathy to talk to all six of them at the Lookout (including Mr. Popo). It was King Kai, who told them that Rebecca, Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan were granted excess to the Grand Kai's planet to train themselves harder. Trunks was delighted to hear the voice of Rebecca, who told him that she is going well in Grand Kai's planet.

Vegeta shouted: "King Kai, you are not just telling us about Chiaotzu, Tien Shinhan and Rebecca's whereabouts, aren't you?"

King Kai replied in a serious manner shouting: "That's right! Dende, this also involved you as well!"

Dende heard his name from King Kai's replies. "Me?"

King Kai shouted again: "Your home planet New Namek is in trouble, attacked and invaded by a group of forces called the Anti-DB Organization! The Grand Elder there needs your help as well as the other Z Fighters' help to fight in the war!"

Vegeta's 'S' symbol turns red, showing his passion and eagerness to battle. "I will go. I wanted to see what is this Anti-DB Organization all about."

Dende replied: "If Vegeta is going there shouldn't be much of a problem."

King Kai expressed his worries again: "The Anti-DB Organization is even more powerful compared to the Planet Trade Organization that was disbanded by Vegeta. If you guys wanted to, you may have to get your former allies involved as well. Don't worry, for the three others currently with me, once I and my fellow Kais trained them to their full power, you may use the Dragon Balls on New Namek to wish them back and join you."

Even though Majuub, Gohan and Trunks expressed worries about using the Namekian Dragon Balls that could release negative energies, Dende was asked by Vegeta if he could remake another set of Dragon Balls based on those Namekian Dragon Balls. Dende replied in the affirmative, but he also mentioned that to prevent excess negative energy being released, he had to reduce the maximum power that can be used to grant wishes - in other words, there will also be limitations for each wish. Once Vegeta expressed his relief, he and Trunks flew back to Capsule Corporation, while Gohan flies back to his house.


	9. Chapter 9: Call To Arms

After resting for a night from the exhaustion of the three days' fight with Godiva, Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks were prepared to set off to get the former and current members of the Z Fighters full circle (except those who were dead). Vegeta and Trunks told Bulma to prepare two spaceships so that they can head to New Namek, to which Bulma asked for the reason. Vegeta exclaimed that they were fighting a war, and demanded that everything be done in at least one day. The two Saiyans then flew on their separate ways.

Vegeta flew to Kame House, where he spotted not only Turtle Hermit and Krillin there, but also Yamcha, who is visiting Krillin and Turtle Hermit for some help. Vegeta informed them on an upcoming war in New Namek as well as the deaths of Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu, which left Turtle Hermit, Krillin and Yamcha shocked. Vegeta joked with Yamcha, asking him if they were 'good buddies'. He even claimed that if Yamcha participated in the war, he will help him find a girlfriend. Yamcha was attracted by the prize, and thus he agreed. For the case of Krillin, he showed gratitude to the Namekians, and agreed to tag along. Turtle Hermit also agreed to come along as his intelligence is need to train the warriors. Android 18 came out, also expressing willingness to fight alongside her husband, not wanting him to die again. Vegeta agreed to let her go.

Gohan, who was at his house, successfully convinced Goten to go and fight in the war, and his daughter Pan also showed eagerness to join the Z Fighters and fend off the Anti-DB Organization. He also went to the Korin Tower to get Korin and Yajirobe aid them by providing the Z Fighters Senzu Beans, and even getting Yajirobe to fight together with them.

Eventually, once most of the former and current Z Fighters members are ready at the Lookout, they flew to the Capsule Corporation, where two of the spaceships are almost ready. Vegeta told the Z Fighters that they will set off together the next morning after having a farewell meal.

However, due to Vegeta's impatience, he stole one of the spaceships and took Krillin, Yamcha, Goten, Trunks and Dende along with him while they were asleep (as each spaceship's capacity is six people), carrying them with success and set off at night which would estimate their arrival on New Namek on May 16th, Age 791.

The next morning, Gohan, Pan and Android 18 were shocked to find their family members missing. Realising that Vegeta may have set off leaving them behind, they attempted to activate the spaceship, only for Bulma to inform them that the spaceship was not usable and it will take up to one month for repairs.


	10. Chapter 10: Operation Summoning

It was the May 16th, Age 791. Vegeta's spaceship has reached New Namek. Vegeta exclaimed: "Finally! We had reached the battleground. This will be a terrific experience." Unfortunately his expectation was shattered within a few second when suddenly, the spaceship exploded – being attacked by a sphere. All six of the passengers in the spaceship were broken up into three forces: Vegeta and Dende, Goten and Trunks, as well as Krillin and Yamcha, scattered at the north-eastern sector, south-eastern sector and south-western sector respectively.

Goten was separated from Trunks as he did not see Trunks lying beside him, and once he woke up he began to wonder around, until he was met with two creatures in armors. One of them told the other: "Hey, Parang, that's an alien we had never seen before!" Goten suddenly got angry, shouting: "Who are you calling an alien to?" as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. However, the creature named Parang decided to combat Super Saiyan Goten, knowing that he is nothing to him. Goten failed to block any of Parang's attacks, and he was given a good beating.

Krillin and Yamcha woke up, with Yamcha asking: "Where are we? We are supposed to be sleeping!" Krillin managed to buck up his senses and noticed that the place looked familiar. He exclaimed: "Before our rest, we were originally prepared to go to New Namek! This must be New Namek! But where is Vegeta and the others?" Yamcha sensed that something was wrong, he began to shout around: "Vegeta! Vegeta!"

The scenes rolled back to where Vegeta and Dende was. Vegeta was unfazed in the explosion together with the other passengers. Dende also woke up, as Vegeta called him to wake up. When Dende heard of the explosion of the spaceship, he was not sure whether they were alive, and as a result, Vegeta got angry, but Dende argued that it was his selfishness to leave Earth without the next spaceship that will be tagging along which caused their spaceship to be attacked at the wrong time. Nevertheless, Dende was reminded to carry out his plan to make a second set of Namekian Dragon Balls, after he agreed to take Vegeta to meet Grand Elder Moori.

Meanwhile, Goten continued to suffer multiple injuries from Parang and his commander Orienta – the dragon-like creatures who gave him beatings, until Trunks appeared. Goten then cried in relief: "Trunks, save me…" Parang, sensing that Trunks is more powerful than Goten, decided that Goten be killed as Trunks may be difficult to be handled, and fired a Death Beam through his chest that caused him to collapse permanently. Parang and Orienta then escaped from the battleground.

Trunks hurried over to carry Goten in his arms, where Goten cried: "Trunks…I may have to bid farewell to you for the first time…It was my carelessness of getting angered…" Goten vomited blood for a few times as Trunks continued to reassure him, but it failed to revive Goten's body and he lay dead. Goten's body then fades away as well.

Krillin and Yamcha decided to search for the Namekian villages so that they could gather the Namekian Dragon Balls as they wanted to make wishes. Since Krillin is very old and not able to fight well, they decided to restore Krillin's youth and power for the purpose of battle. However, they could not stand the smoke appearing from some villages, thinking that it is a mix of foul decomposition smell of dead bodies as well as chemical pollution. They had to bear with the foul smell for a while, sensing that it is the power of corruption, or rather the Namekians are in trouble.

Vegeta and Dende managed to arrive at Moori's village, luckily for them, Moori's village had not been attacked yet. They head to the throne of the village, where Moori awaits them. Dende was delighted to see Moori, and exclaimed: "Grand Elder, I am glad to see you here!" "Heh heh heh…Dende, I had been waiting for you for some time…The one beside you…I suppose he is the Super Saiyan Vegeta?"

Vegeta replied: "Yes, I am, the Grand Elder. The Prince Of Super Saiyans."

Dende requested for more information: "So how is the situation in New Namek?"

Moori told Dende: "The invaders had been attacking the first village since one and a half months ago, because there are Healer-type Namekians in the dark, our Warrior-type Namekians are able to fend off them for this long or even further, but their forces are vast...I am afraid that our Dragon Balls will be used by them and our planet will be conquered..."

Vegeta assured Moori: "We had come up with a plan. We need Dende to make a second set of Namekian Dragon Balls for precaution. Before that, we may need to use the Dragon Balls here first."

"Go ahead…the seven Dragon Balls are hidden at the underground basement...all of the Namekians had gathered them and send them to the underground just for you." Moori felt relieved.

Vegeta and Dende went to the basement and retrieved the Namekian Dragon Balls, when Krillin and Yamcha also found the Grand Elder. He remembered the two as those who were revived by the wish made to Porunga 28 years ago. Vegeta and Dende came out of the basement to see Krillin and Yamcha, knowing that they also have the same motive. Each of them carried two Dragon Balls except for Dende, and they went outside, gathering the seven Dragon Balls and calling for Porunga…


	11. Chapter 11: The Search For Survivors

Porunga is summoned into the sky of darkness…none of them were surprised as Vegeta, Krillin and Yamcha had seen Porunga before. Krillin and Yamcha expressed their opinions – in order to fight the enemies they had never faced, they will have to wish back a few people's youth. Krillin suggested that Yamcha wish back his youth as well, talking about his ponytail, but Yamcha exclaimed: "Hey, I can still hold myself against some enemies! I trained myself to the maximum and my hair is still black, unlike you, Krillin, you are already showing features of an old man, even though I am older than you!"

Porunga then exclaimed: "How are you guys going out there? Just say out the wishes you have in your mind! No matter what wishes they are, I can grant you three wishes." Vegeta then whispered to Dende that four people's youth be restored: Turtle Hermit, Yajirobe, Krillin and Yamcha, knowing that this wish can be considered selfish and will reduce the negative energy released. Dende spoke to Porunga in the Namekian language, and he replied: "Alright, I understood!"

Meanwhile, Trunks continued to search for the village that was under attack, which was actually in the south-eastern sector, and he transformed into Super Saiyan…the Namekians were fending off bomb attacks from the sky, until Trunks fired a series of Super Energy Wave Volley, destroying the warplanes. The Namekians greeted Trunks, who was invited to their house as a guest to understand more about the war.

Soon, Krillin's hair and beards turned black, as for Yamcha, nothing has changed but he seemed to feel more energetic as a youth. Back on Earth, Turtle Hermit seemed to grow younger with black beards, while Yajirobe's beard is missing, restoring all four of their youth. Porunga then exclaimed that: "Your first wish has been granted. Now you may voice out your second wish!"

Krillin and Yamcha originally suggested using the wish to revive Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu, but Vegeta explained that they had to stay at Grand Kai's planet to train as they will be participating in the war some time later. Thus, Dende suggested using the second wish to transport Gohan, Pan, Majuub, Turtle Hermit, Yajirobe and Android 18 to New Namek. Dende made the same mistake again like 30 years ago where he did not wish for the specific people to a specific location in Namek, and as a result, the six people were scattered across New Namek, this time round not in pairs and being alone, they faced even dangerous threats!

Gohan, who is somewhere near the Grand Elder's village, managed to sense Vegeta's ki, but he also sensed another strong ki towards Vegeta, which he had never sensed before. He managed to fly fast enough to stop another colourful dragon-like creature. He shouted: "Let me go, or you will face the wrath of Anti-DB Organization!" Gohan smirks, saying: "As I had expected. You are the members who were destroying all the Namekian villages. I won't let one of you succeed for now!" He transformed into a Super Saiyan and used Special Beam Cannon, which struck the colourful dragon. He exclaimed: "As the member of Anti-DB Organization, I, Rambo, shall not fall to you a weakling!" He fired Continuous Energy Bullets, but Gohan managed to dodge them all. Both of them flew high up the sky, and Gohan shouted: "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" before firing an Electric Kamehameha. Rambo's Multi-Blaster (which involved crossing both hands and firing multiple sphere attacks) failed to overpower Electric Kamehameha, and Gohan finished Rambo off with a Wild Rush Blaster.

Porunga exclaimed for the second time: "Your second wish has been granted. Now voice out your last wish!" Still pondering over what they should wish for, the scenes cut back to the Check-In Station…

"King Yenma, I feel indignant dying just like that…being killed by a dragon even though I am a Super Saiyan!" Gohan shouted in front of King Yenma.

"That can't be helped, Son Goten. You should blame yourself for not training yourself hard enough during these 17 years when you were alive."

"Even if I were to be revived…I had nothing to face my relatives and friends!"

"Alright, I have an idea. I can retain your body this time round, you will go to Grand Kai's planet where you can train with the Kais who rules the galaxies. Three people who fought with your brother Son Gohan were sent there after their death six days ago. You must promise me to challenge above your limits and get stronger."

"Yes, King Yenma." Goten felt thankful to King Yenma.

Back on Namek, Yajirobe were met with Parang and Orienta. He was extremely scared out of his guts, but he managed to slash Parang with his sword…which Parang commented in pain: "Ah…how sharp is his sword! I won't let you off easily!" Before Orienta can continue, Parang's head was sliced off by a frightened Yajirobe. "What…you…" were the words uttered by Parang using his last breath.

When the Namekians at the village where Trunks was received reports that the dragons will be attacking in all directions, Trunks decided to fend off them himself, hoping to avenge Goten's death. The Super Saiyan appeared in front of them, and immediately, he flew out roaring in anger, firing continuous energy bullets around the villages…


	12. Chapter 12: Background Uncovered

Trunks were met with two hairy dragons – who introduced themselves as the fourth and fifth commanders of 'Anti-DB Alpha Team', one of the teams as part of the Anti-DB Organization. The fourth commanders is red in body and hair colour, his claws were dripping blood as if he was thirsting, and he called himself Uranus. The fifth commander appeared like a gentleman, who seemed handsome but in fact he was only a slave, calling himself Nampo.

The two of them shouted: "Get out of our sight, unless you wanted to die with these green-skinned creatures!" Trunks smirked like his father, saying: "Oh no you don't, don't you believe that we will not die by your hands, it's you guys who will die by my hands!" Uranus' anger got the best of him, where he shouted: "Don't understand us, we are the members of the extremely powerful team of Anti-DB Organization!" Trunks laughed and asked them in a confident manner: "Ha-ha-ha…what is this Anti-DB Organization all about?"

Uranus then told the story – "There were a total of two teams as part of Anti-DB Organization, all with seven commanders with letters starting with the seven letters that formed the name of 'Porunga', the eternal dragon of Namek. The names are given by our master, the Super Namek Nonamin. He was the re-incarnation of one of the Super Nameks who were banished 530 years ago by Porunga, and here he returns because his father, Great Lord Nonamin spat Master Nonamin's egg towards the direction of New Namek before he died and as a result, Master Nonamin will help his father revenge against the Namekians and the eternal dragon Porunga. He may have feared the only risk because of unknown reasons, Porunga will escape from the Namekian Dragon Balls and absorb them, turning himself into the ultimate Omega Porunga, and if possible, he could even find a strong warrior to entrust the fate of Namekians to him, because even though his power is no match for Nonamin, it could even destroy the whole planet. Luckily for him, he still have four henchmen who were more powerful than us, excluding the betrayer Godiva who went to Earth to seek for power sometime after Master Nonamin was hatched."

Trunks then became certain that the Super Namek Nonamin was more powerful than Godiva the Dragon Master, but he still would not give up even if he were to fight Nonamin using his full power in Super Saiyan 3 state. He chose to challenge Uranus instead, knowing that Nonamin's minions who were weaker than Nonamin's henchmen were no match for him as a Super Saiyan (even admitting that Gohan has the same power as him), he will have to use his Super Saiyan 2 form to fight Nonamin's henchmen. Uranus began to place his hands together in front facing Trunks, squirting two bottle-like beams of red blood that were fast enough to blind Trunks (known as the Uranus' Blood Squirt). However, Trunks used Ki Sense to reach nearer to Uranus, and then flashing his hand which pierced through Uranus' chest. Uranus managed to fly up even shown to be able to carry Trunks' weight, before releasing a blood sphere out from his injured body to knock Trunks back down.

Suddenly, Pan and Turtle Hermit came over, to which Pan spotted the strange alien creatures. As Turtle Hermit had regained his youth, both of them argued who to battle first. They played Rock-Paper-Scissors to determine this, and Turtle Hermit wins with rock. He charged a Kamehameha that is yellow and moving up and down rapidly like a lightning bolt, shouting: "I had not been fighting for ages…look at my new attack…Lightning Kamehameha!" The strong attack killed Uranus' and Nampo's minions. Nampo was shocked, but he continued to fight Turtle Hermit, who is having a disadvantage due to the inability to learn Flight. However, Turtle Hermit tried another stronger Lightning Kamehameha, called the 'Thunderstorm Kamehameha which will add an additional effect of electrocuting the opponent. Nampo attempted to fire Super Energy Wave Volley but his hands were paralysed from the effect of Thunderstorm Kamehameha, and he fired continuous Mouth Energy Waves, striking Pan and Turtle Hermit.

Meanwhile, Vegeta, Krillin and Yamcha demanded that they understand more about the Anti-DB Organization and the leader. As a result, Dende spoke to Porunga who granted them the last wish by talking about the background history of Anti-DB Organization's formation and its leader Nonamin. Porunga immediately replied with a 'Goodbye!' before leaving and the seven Dragon Balls flying away. Vegeta replied: "Now, Dende, you must honour your promise of making the second set of Namekian Dragon Balls within 100 days.

Trunks was beaten back to base form easily, but he just got back up and transformed again, before smirking at Uranus and fired Super Buster Cannon. Uranus refused to admit defeat, saying that Trunks is a fool, before firing a Blood Cannon, but Super Buster Cannon overpowered it and blast a hole through Uranus, which killed him to end the first battle once and for all.

When Pan failed to stop Nampo in her base form, it actually proved her ability to transform as Super Saiyan – the long blonde hair actually floated in the air. She placed her both hands in front of her head, shouted: "Masenko!" and thrust her hands front to fire Continuous Masenko (unlike the Gekiretsu Madan, it was fired more like Continuous Kamehameha). The Continuous Masenko stopped Nampo dead in his tracks, where he had to activate an Energy Shield, but one of the Masenko penetrated through the shield, struck him and caused an explosion.

Before Dende could set his focus on making the Dragon Balls, Vegeta requested Dende to make a white cape (like that of Piccolo's) for him, providing another way to train with heavy weights compared to training in the gravity room. Dende is revealed to know Magic Materialization, where a white cape appeared on each of them. Vegeta looked amazed in his cape with his boots, gloves and blue jumpsuit. Krillin and Yamcha also requested for an orange gi with blue undershirt with a white cape as well, and Dende granted their wishes.

We are now introduced to the last two commanders of Alpha Team, Anti-DB Organization. One of the dragon creatures had a very strong ki, yellow hair and a body with human colour – his name is Grease. The other dragon can liquefy himself and is pink in colour, like that of Majin Buu, and his name is Asorbic. After the two were separated due to Asorbic's daydreaming, Asorbic spotted Android 18 and Majuub, after finding himself so weak compared to the other commanders of Alpha Team, rushed over to demand a battle with Android 18 and Majuub. Android 18 decided to go up first, placing her hands in front to fire Infinity Bullet which easily struck down Asorbic. Asorbic just send random ki blasts in, which were easily deflected by Android 18. Knowing this, he just used Mystic Attack to grab Android 18, only for her to chop off his arms with Destructo Disk. Asorbic managed to direct his injured arm to liquefy and cover Android 18, who struggled in the trap, but failed and was absorbed by Asorbic, growing taller to the same height as Android 18. He also had Android 18's hairstyle, to which Majuub find it extremely unbelievable…


	13. Chapter 13: The Fate Of The Warriors

Majuub stared at the new absorption creature Asorbic in shock, but he decided to test for Asorbic's power, knowing that Android 18 is weaker than him and Asorbic will still be unable to match up with him. Majuub brandished grey auras and fired a series of Super Energy Wave Volley and Asorbic was too slow to abide all energy waves, showing that his speed was insufficient to catch up. Asorbic used Solar Flare (which was one of Android 18's attacks learnt from Krillin), but it does not stop Majuub as he closed his eyes before the attack began. Majuub then prepare to charge Super Kamehameha as he shouted the name, but Asorbic managed to use Afterimage Technique at the last second and dodged Majuub's attack.

Meanwhile, Gohan had managed to reach Moori's village and met up with Vegeta, and Vegeta asked him: "So, Gohan, you do manage to find the Grand Elder's village after you were sent here from our wishes." Gohan told Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha and Dende about his happenings and about Rambo's murder, exchanging for information about the Anti-DB Organization. Vegeta and Gohan decided that what it matters most is to track down the remaining members of Z Fighters that were scattered around New Namek, not knowing that some of them were already deactivated. Noticing the cape Vegeta is wearing, Gohan also asked for Dende's to produce a cape and orange gi for him after he heard from Krillin that Dende knows how to use Magic Materialization, which Dende did. Dende then began to focus on making the second set of Namekian Dragon Balls, while Krillin and Yamcha were left to protect Moori's village, Vegeta and Gohan flew off into a distance.

Pan and Turtle Hermit met up with Trunks as a Super Saiyan, and Trunks was shocked: "How did you get here?" Pan then replied: "We were transported to this place out of a sudden from Earth, we don't know what happened. Luckily you are here, otherwise I also did not know where your father had gone!" Trunks then told Pan: "We need to find the rest of the people who were supposed to come with us to New Namek!"

Meanwhile, Majuub was suffering from bad injuries from the High-Pressure Energy Wave used by Asorbic, which blasted a hole through his heart. Asorbic decided that Majuub's power to be used as his own as a form of showing mercy, and immediately absorbed him by liquefying a part of his body to trap Majuub and direct it back, causing him to grow larger, wearing his vest and his hairstyle changes to morph into Majuub's hair.

Now with three warriors down for the Z Fighters, we are now focused on Yajirobe, who is shown continuing to run even though Orienta is not coming after him for killing Parang. Vegeta and Gohan managed to spot him, where they asked what had happened. Yajirobe replied breathlessly, that he killed one of the Anti-DB Organization members by decapitating him, and he ran because he may be defenseless in killing the other, which may cause him to die as a result. Vegeta and Gohan promised to aid him to get stronger again (despite his slacking for 30 years), and took him back to Moori's village to help Krillin and Yamcha.

Meanwhile, Orienta is met up with Grease, and informed him about Parang's death. Thinking that there might be difficulties in handling the newly came 'allies of the Namekians', they decided to ask for permission to summon the second and last 'Bravo' Team of the Anti-DB Organization to aid them, having a sense that majority of the 'Alpha' Team had been slaughtered by the 'allies'. Grease even shouted in front of Orienta: "And what is that Asorbic up to again? He was separated from our team again…and again…and again!"

Asorbic began even more arrogant and believed that with his absorption technique successfully executed, he won't have to listen to Nonamin's orders anymore – he thought to himself. He decided to betray his surviving comrades Orienta and Grease by absorbing them when he had the chance, and he flew off into the heart of New Namek.

After the remaining three members of Alpha Team disappeared without any trace, Vegeta and Gohan failed to track down Pan, Turtle Hermit and Trunks in 100 days. For this period of 100 days, New Namek can be considered as in peace, and finally the new set of Namekian Dragon Balls (which were as large as the Earth Dragon Balls) were completed on August 24th, Age 791. Vegeta decided to summon the eternal dragon, which was known as New Porunga (although still commonly referred to as Porunga), as the wishes made to him can be spoken in the common language.

What wishes will be made to New Porunga, the new eternal dragon summoned from the New Namekian Dragon Balls? What were the further pending dangers awaiting the Z Fighters broken up into two forces?


	14. Chapter 14: A New Start For Rebecca

Vegeta, after summoning New Porunga from the seven New Namekian Dragon Balls, asked Dende about the restrictions of using these Dragon Balls. Dende told him that only one person can be revived per wish, as he made those new Dragon Balls the same as the current Namekian Dragon Balls from 30 years ago. Vegeta was very pleased with the restriction, as this will delay the future war fought between the Z Fighters and Nonamin, his henchmen and the remaining survivors from 'Alpha' and 'Bravo' teams of the Anti-DB Organization.

New Porunga exclaimed: "Anyone who place the seven Dragon Balls together will summon the eternal Dragon of Namek, which is me, Porunga! Now, voice out three wishes one after another." Vegeta decided to use the first wish to resurrect Rebecca back to life, knowing that three months on Grand Kai's planet is sufficient or rather unbearable to Rebecca as he had believed. New Porunga granted them the wish, but Rebecca, though alive, is still on Grand Kai's planet.

Dende explained to Vegeta that the second restriction is the location of the revived depends on the situation: if the revived previously died without his/her body retained, he/she will go back to the place he/she died. But if his/her body was retained, his/her halo will just disappear at the location where his/her body was, without transporting him/her.

Vegeta decided to wish Rebecca to their location on New Namek, and New Porunga granted them the wish. Rebecca managed to identify Vegeta and Dende as Trunks' father and the Kami respectively. Krillin smirked at Rebecca, asking Vegeta how he got to know her. Vegeta replied: "She was training under Tien Shinhan's command, and we previously fought with a harder foe where she sacrificed herself to kill him. I still remember that Trunks cried out: 'Rebecca, I assure you, you will definitely be avenged!'. If not for her, Trunks wouldn't have gained access to Super Saiyan 3 transformations."

Krillin and Yamcha had something very funny in their mind. They teased Rebecca about being tomboyish, and even requested for Dende to produce a hair clipper. Dende did not understand what their intentions were, but still did it anyway. When Rebecca saw the hair clipper handed over to Krillin who activated it, Rebecca began to feel scared, and began to run off, with Dende, Krillin and Yamcha giving chase.

Vegeta used this advantage to wish for immortality, knowing well that he may not be able to withstand another strong fighter like Nonamin if he was able to regenerate. New Porunga shouted: "I understood. I will grant you your final wish now." Vegeta became secured as he transformed into his Super Saiyan state.

Rebecca got even anxious but still quite happy (for unknown reasons), as for Krillin, Yamcha and Dende, they lost track of her. Krillin tried to sense her ki as he knew that Rebecca will lost to them if she did play hide-and-seek, but failed as Rebecca actually reduced her power level low enough to make them find it normal. Vegeta then arrived, having spotted Rebecca crying at one corner of the forest, and asked her what happened, but when she refused to answer, it prompted him to call for the other three to come. Vegeta angrily called Krillin to hand the hair clippers over, saying the same joke that "if you did not do what I say I will kill you!", telling Rebecca that she was expected to trim her hair very short if she wanted to be a warrior, in fact, Vegeta thought to himself: "I knew Rebecca really wanted to join us in battles like Tien Shinhan." He further explained: "Rebecca, I knew you are like most girls who cherished their long hair so much. Untie your hair for me to see so." Rebecca did as per what Vegeta told her, and Vegeta even claimed: "Plus, we intended to change you so that you can be a better fighter, by cutting your hair it actually signified a new start." Rebecca eventually nodded at Vegeta, smiling with tears dripping down her cheeks.

Yamcha asked Krillin: "Krillin, what is Vegeta doing out there? He had been talking to Rebecca for so long!" Krillin smirked as he thought Vegeta can be very serious at times. Dende replied: "They are coming out!" Once Vegeta came out, he asked Dende to use Magic Materialization to make a seat for Rebecca, and Krillin asked: "What is happening? Are you going to cut her hair yourself?" Vegeta replied in the affirmative: "Well, at least my hairdressing skills are still second compared to Bulma during these years I'm with her!"

Meanwhile, Gohan glanced at the sky, which is turning dark as he spotted a disk-like structure in the sky…this signifies the return of Anti-DB Organization! He grumbled: "This can't be! The members I sensed who were arriving seems to be very powerful compared to the 'Alpha' team! I must report to Vegeta quickly!" He groans "Haaaa!" as he transformed into Super Saiyan and flew back swiftly to Moori's village, due to him continuing his search for Trunks, Pan and Turtle Hermit.

Vegeta combed Rebecca's long hair and cut it swiftly with just a pair of scissors, with Rebecca shedding a tear, and Krillin commenting: "Well, Yamcha, looks like Vegeta's skills are first compared to Bulma even though she had taught him for the past 24 years!" A pile of Rebecca's hair was scattered around the seat. Vegeta finished his last trim and exclaimed: "That's it! Grab a mirror and see for yourself!" Rebecca looked at herself in the mirror as she almost forgot who she was, while Krillin commented on her round and short hairstyle. Suddenly, Gohan arrived, reverting back to base form and shouted: "Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Dende, something terrible is happening! The next batch of Anti-DB Organization is arriving soon!" Vegeta's 'S' symbol turns red again, telling Gohan: "You don't have to worry, Gohan, I will crush them one after another, be it they face me one to one or attack together!"


	15. Chapter 15: Vegeta's Decision

The flying saucer lands near Elder Moori's village, and as it seems, the members of 'Bravo' team of Anti-DB Organization had already gotten hold of every single trace of details of Namek. Orienta and Grease alighted from the spaceship, where seven groups of commanders and dragonoids headed in different directions.

Vegeta, Gohan and all other members of the Z Fighters with them used their ultimate speed to fly back to Moori's village, sensing that it is in trouble. As Orienta and Grease prepare to lead an attack in Moori's village, Vegeta shouted: "Big Bang Attack!" as he reached Moori's village, and performed a swift act to blast some soldiers. Orienta and Grease were shocked that they came at the wrong time. Vegeta exclaimed: "Rebecca, it is time to prove your effort of training with King Kai!" Rebecca was fully energized with power, and she pointed a finger at Orienta as if she was aiming a gun. A Dodon Ray marks the end of Orienta as he was shot and severely burnt to death.

The next step is for Rebecca to fire swift Domination Blasts as she smirks. Grease began to fly around, but as his name implies – his inner body is full of grease/oil, and thus he was unable to fly very fast and none of the attacks could he dodge. Vegeta then began to rush over and crush his body, as Grease let off one last note: "You…fools, it's useless killing me. The…'Bravo' team had set off…and the Namek villages…will be destroyed one after another…" Vegeta smirked and laughed, after which he replied: "Oh…is it? Then we will have to flush them out one after another as well! But you won't get to survive now and forever." He then grabbed his neck with both hands and crushed it with sheer force, much to the surprise of Rebecca.

Meanwhile, the first commander of the 'Bravo' team Paulo reached a Western Namek village, and shouted: "Attack!" but suddenly, a liquified goo began to land down on him and trap the creature inside. The dragonoids attempted to slice the goo, but it simply regenerated and the goo went to somewhere at a nimbus speed.

Vegeta decided to send Krillin and Yamcha to head South. Meanwhile, Trunks sensed that something was amiss, and he transformed into his Super Saiyan form, noticing the second commander Osbert and his warrior on their way. Krillin and Yamcha arrived, firing Kamehamehas on their way. As the warriors prepared to fire Continuous Energy Bullets, Trunks arrived, and eventually yelled at them: "You should know me well that I am not to be trifled with. Your organization is slowly coming to an end!" He rushed over to ram his fist hard through Osbert's heart, and after being signaled by Krillin, he then told Krillin to use Destructo Disk and decapitate him. From this point of time, it can be seen that Trunks is even more callous due to the sudden blows that had befallen on him.

Krillin and Yamcha also discovered that Pan and Turtle Hermit are there, but as Trunks claimed, he is unable to accept the fact that the dragonoids killed Goten. After hearing the plight of Goten, though the two were shocked, they suggested using the New Namekian Dragon Balls to revive all those that are dead after three months, in November, Age 791. Krillin then prepare to lead the rest the way back to Elder Moori's village, where Vegeta and the rest are already waiting and prepared to facilitate their next plan.

Meanwhile, as Vegeta seeks out to the horizon at a cliff in New Namek, he roars as he showed himself in a relaxed Super Saiyan form, then to Super Saiyan 2 – with the lighting sparks flashing in a fierce manner. Though he had already achieved the state of immortality, he felt that he may have become the original evil one he used to be – due to the reason that he wanted to achieve immortality and defeat every enemy that attempted to obstruct his path to be the most powerful Saiyan fighter.

Gohan, Dende and Rebecca had been observing Vegeta for a long period of time, as they knew that Vegeta had something on his mind…until they realized that the ki around became very strong…the creature that laughed at them revealed himself to be Asorbic, his body seemed as it was sewed up from bodies of different colours, and his size increased to nearly the same height as Gohan and Vegeta. Gohan was amazed at the creature, asking who he was. Asorbic exclaimed: "I am the one and only survivor of the 'Alpha' Team!" Gohan replied "Impossible! How could you have gotten such a large body size?"

As Asorbic explained everything, Vegeta realized that Majuub and Android 18 had been absorbed by Asorbic, as well as the remaining commanders of the 'Bravo' team...Asorbic then boasted that he will be able to defeat them one by one, otherwise he will have to absorb them and nobody will be able to escape. Just as hope is lost, Krillin and Yamcha managed to bring the remaining survivors back on time, while they asked for the situation there.

Knowing that this battle will be a long fight, Vegeta chose to stay out of it, observe first before he get his hands on. His appearance slowly changed back to his base form, as his 'S' symbol glows red, Trunks, Gohan and Pan transformed into Super Saiyans, much to the surprise of the others except for Trunks and Turtle Hermit. Krillin and Yamcha then brandished grey auras in the same fashion like Chiaotzu, Tien Shinhan and Majuub in the previous battles. Dende, Rebecca and Master Roshi were asked to stay out of the battle as well.

Trunks, Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha began to send in punches and kicks, but Asorbic managed to block all of them with his swift arms and legs. Trunks attacked Asorbic with Burning Storm, Gohan used Full Power Energy Barrage Wave, Krillin and Yamcha firing Kamehameha – all of which were reflected with a Kiai from Asorbic. Vegeta then ordered them to stop the battle once Asorbic batters them. Asorbic decided to challenge Vegeta, and though Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan, his power far exceeds that of Trunks and Gohan, and he easily battered Asorbic due to his experience gained throughout the 58 years he had been fighting.

Eventually, when Asorbic failed to match Vegeta, he resorted to using absorption trick, which is foiled by a Kiai from Vegeta due to the fact that Asorbic is far too weaker than Vegeta. Vegeta then shouts: "Final Shine…Attack!" as he charged the attack larger than the body of Asorbic, obliterating him once and for all.

As Vegeta apologized to the rest for killing Android 18 and Majuub, Yamcha comforted him that they can still get the New Namekian Dragon Balls to revive them in 3 months' time. Vegeta then asked Dende if he knew of people that knows Instantaneous Movement, and requested to leave New Namek so that he can took over the duty from Goku to transport people around by learning it.

One month later, on September 24, Age 791, the Namekian Dragon Balls first created by Guru and modified by Elder Moori become available again. Vegeta asked for Dende to transport him to the Supreme Kai's planet. The other fighters bid him a farewell as the wish is granted by Porunga, while the remaining two wishes were saved for future uses, and will be available again on October 26, Age 791.


	16. Chapter 16: The Second Break Of Peace

Once Vegeta suddenly arrived at Supreme Kai's planet, Kibito Kai and Old Eastern Supreme Kai were shocked by his appearance, to which Vegeta replied: "It's been a long time since we last met." Kibito Kai was amazed at Vegeta asking him about who teaches him the 'Instant Movement', and was surprised that Vegeta wanted to learn it as well. Vegeta replied in such a manner: "After all Kakarot is gone, I can't rely on you Kais much, thus I definitely must be the replacement, because Kakarot and I are on the same level." Kibito Kai then agreed with Vegeta's opinion, while Old Eastern Supreme Kai acted as the observer.

Meanwhile, in a spaceship located somewhere far from New Namek as seen from the view of universe, a masked Namekian awaits reports from his highest ranking general commanders. Some of the commanders were also Namekians themselves – all those who were banished from Namek/New Namek and vowed to make their return one day – after 530 years. One of the most reliable and powerful commanders by the name of Micaro reported that all of the teams had been slaughtered by the 'allies' of the Namekians on New Namek. The masked Namekian, who is actually Nonamin, replied in a pathetic manner: "These dragonoids were so pathetic. It's no wonder why their team falls so quickly." Micaro then reported again: "Master Nonamin, it is actually due to betrayal of members within the team…one of the disgusting creatures used his liquid to absorb the rest for his selfish purposes and was eventually killed." Nonamin laughed: "That's fine with me! It teaches the rest a lesson that the fate of betrayal is not as good as they thought!" Micaro asked again: "So, Master Nonamin, when shall we strike on New Namek?" Nonamin made a calculation in his mind, deducing that the best time for them to strike next is on October 24, Age 791, two days before the Namekian Dragon Balls can be used again. There, another commander came in and reported: "This is Commander Hansen here, the atomic bombs have already been prepared." Nonamin smirked and murmured: "I can finally avenge you, Father!"

As the period of one month passes, at Grand Kai's planet, Android 18 and Majuub were also there from their recent deaths, together with Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu and Goten. During that time, Goten is shown to be already in the Full-Power Super Saiyan stage, and he showed off his new power by transforming into the Super Saiyan 2 stage. King Kai was amazed at Goten's ability, while he told Tien Shinhan to use the power up that he taught him when in need, certifying that Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu and Goten are already fit to be revived. King Kai made a calculation that the Dragon Balls will be available on October 26, Age 791, but sensed that some danger beings will be attacking them on that day, which means that there are risks in summoning Porunga to revive them back to life.

As for Gohan, as he is training with Trunks as Super Saiyan 2s, he showed himself to be able to power up to the Super Saiyan 3 level, which allows Trunks to follow suit. With extreme lightning sparks around the corner, Dende believed that they will definitely overpower Nonamin for sure. Rebecca is amazed at the strong power of how Trunks and Gohan can go, although she don't exactly understand about the legend of the warrior race Saiyan.

Throughout the weeks while learning how to use Instantaneous Movement at Supreme Kai's planet, Vegeta shows off his power by showing himself a Full-Power Super Saiyan, then to Super Saiyan 2, and eventually he reveals that he can now transform into Super Saiyan 4 at free will, with his Saiyan Tail regrown after being controlled by Godiva. Kibito Kai and Old Eastern Supreme Kai were shocked to see that Vegeta can transform to the same level as Goku, with Vegeta further affirming the two that he and Goku are at the same level. He then revert back to base form and prepare himself to use Instantaneous Movement from what Kibito Kai told him to do, and it was a success – he used it to go back to New Namek and then return to Supreme Kai's planet. Kibito Kai suggested that he can go back to New Namek immediately, but Vegeta chose to go back on the day the Namekian Dragon Balls can be used again – that's when the mortal Namekian enemy that they have yet to face will appear.

Eventually, one month had passed since Vegeta's departure, and Nonamin requested for Hansen to pass down an order and lead the attack. An hour later, at Moori's village, Gohan, Trunks, Krillin, Yamcha and Rebecca were in the throne hall while Moori was sitting on the throne-like chair in the same fashion as Guru in his final years. They informed Moori about their intention to gather the original Namekian Dragon Balls and use them to make wishes again. As Moori allows it, he also told them a rare occurrence, in which Porunga may come out from the Dragon Balls as a free roaming fighter, and it will definitely stand a chance against the Super Namek Nonamin, but they have not found a solution to let Porunga 'transform' into a fighter. Suddenly, some Namekians began to rush in, reporting that danger alarms had been set off.

Hansen had lead several warplanes carrying atomic bombs (that were modeled like the 'Little Boy' bomb dropped in Japan during the World War II); the bombs were dropped across the whole New Namek, causing several destruction of villages and massacre of the Namekians. The potholes created by the explosions nearly hit the core of the planet. As the group of people who were originally inside Moori's throne hall went over to destroy the warplanes, one of the planes flew towards Elder Moori's village and dropped the atomic bomb near the other people, causing an explosion among them. When the smoke clears, Yajirobe's and Turtle Hermit's bodies were lying motionless on the pothole.

Frustrated, Pan transformed into Super Saiyan form and fired multiple blasts of Kamehameha out of sheer frustration, all of which destroyed the warplanes and killed the pilot inside. The Namekian Hansen managed to escape from the warplane before it was hit by ki blasts from Gohan and Trunks, having the ability to fly like the normal fighters.

After all was done, the five fighters hop down to fight Hansen. Gohan asked if he was one of the Super Nameks that worked for Nonamin, and he replied in the affirmative. Hansen further informed them that the rest of Nonamin's forces, majority of which are Namekians, will be arriving starting from two days later, and delivers a message that Nonamin intended for them: "Use the Dragon Balls before it is too late." As he prepares to leave, Gohan began to potray the evil personality he had due to influence by Vegeta (it is shown that when Godiva controlled Vegeta, Vegeta will also unknowingly produce mild negative energies to influence others to have the same mind as him; Trunks is also a victim of such as well), and transforms into Super Saiyan to attack Hansen with Super Kamehameha. Hansen was not alert enough to sense it and was struck down…


	17. Chapter 17: Nonamin Strikes Back

Continuing from the previous chapter, Hansen was pummeled down from the sky by Gohan with his Super Kamehameha, and followed by a failure attempt of pressing his whole body further down as Hansen moved out of the way. Trunks also transformed into his Super Saiyan state, where he began to fight alongside Gohan, but Hansen proved that he can handle such power with his tremendous own. Both of them then advanced to their Super Saiyan 2 states, producing a tremendous amount of lightning sparks flashing across the semi-destructed planet, and eventually Hansen was no match for two Super Saiyan 2s compared to one. When Trunks subdued Hansen with his Vision Smash, Gohan immediately shot Hansen with a Special Beam Cannon which creates a hole in his chest, and to prevent Hansen from regenerating, he fired a Full Power Masenko to pummel him, and rush down to snap his neck with a twist, not letting him getting free with his dying breath.

With Hansen down, Krillin suggested the probability that Nonamin and his henchmen may obtain the Dragon Balls one step earlier than them. Yamcha felt that Nonamin and his henchmen may be hiding in the dark where they will snatch all the Dragon Balls. Rebecca felt that none of the ways will allow them to get the Dragon Balls and make the wishes, but Gohan then expressed that the Dragon Balls can only be summoned with the password that Dende knows, such that even if Nonamin and his henchmen knows the Namekian language, they cannot summon it because he did not know the password.

In Hell, Godiva was shown using telepathy to contact Micaro who is in a different dimension (in the living world where Nonamin's spaceship was parked). He used his mind control to force Micaro to succumb to his orders, and despite Micaro's resistance (the Namekians regarded Godiva as a betrayer), Godiva successfully controlled him, and requested for Micaro to open a portal such that he will be able to escape from Hell and join them in New Namek, for the intention of getting resurrected back to life as well as revenge. Unfortunately, the nameless Namekian Piccolo was also there, who seeked Godiva as a 'punching bag of the best quality'. He knew that Godiva was up to no good, and intended to escape from Hell to help the Z Fighters at New Namek should Godiva do the same in the first place.

Two days later; on October 26, Age 791, Nonamin's spaceship landed on New Namek. Nonamin requested that his henchmen to search for the Dragon Balls while he use his tremendous power to stall the rest of the Z Fighters, knowing that his henchmen, including Micaro, were no match for them as a result from proving that Hansen was killed by Gohan and Trunks, both of them not using their full powers. However, it was somehow too late - their technology was no match for Bulma's Dragon Radar which was already handed over to the Z Fighters before their departure to New Namek. When summoned, Porunga claimed that he can grant them three wishes (due to any used wish can be regranted if not all wishes are used provided that sufficient time is given to recharge it; due to further modifications by Elder Moori). King Kai used telepathy to contact Dende; he told him to use one wish to resurrect only Tien Shinhan and Goten back to life and then transported to New Namek; Chiaotzu was persuaded to avoid this battle due to the enemies being too powerful. Dende first made the wish to resurrect Tien Shinhan and Goten back to life, and their halos were gone but even though Goten is at New Namek, Tien Shinhan is still on Earth. Thus, Dende made the second wish to transport both of them to Elder Moori's village where the Namekian Dragon Balls were used. Unfortunately, Nonamin spotted them and immediately used 'Nonamin's Glare' to get the rest of the people focus his attention on him, such that Micaro and the others will be able to use the Dragon Balls. Unfortunately, when they heard from Porunga that there is only one wish left, Nonamin used telepathy to tell them to forward the time to 37 days later/December 2, Age 791, such that the New Namekian Dragon Balls can be used again for the second time (the time taken for the New Namekian Dragon Balls to restore from its previous use is also 100 days, which is what Nonamin heard from the conversation of the Z Fighters.)

Micaro spoke the Namekian language to do so, and eventually Porunga says goodbye, while Nonamin then used telepathy to inform them to search for the New Namekian Dragon Balls quickly, eliminating any threat they found. Having realized that they were fooled, Gohan, Goten and Trunks all transformed into their Super Saiyan 2 states, and the rest of the Z Fighters were shocked at Goten's appearance. Krillin, Yamcha and Tien Shinhan then join in the fight by brandishing grey auras, but Nonamin was able to fight with all six of them like how Omega Shenron overpowered the former three and Majuub one and a half years ago.

Gohan and Goten used the Bros. Kamehameha, but Nonamin just simply used Kiai to reflect the wave. Krillin then used Tri-Form in hopes of preparing a sneak attack, but Nonamin is able to replicate the attack as well, battering each form of Krillin and countering all three of the Photon Bomber attacks with three of his green flashing sphere that he calls the 'Killer Blaster'. When that fails, Gohan, Goten and Trunks all began to attack Nonamin with punches and kicks, but Nonamin simply used Mystic Attack, where both of his arms can stretch to grab Gohan and Goten, and even branch out one of his arms to have an additional arm to grab Trunks; all three by the neck. When Krillin was unable to move, Yamcha then used Solar Flare (learnt from the period of 17 years since the Majin Buu's conflict) to blind Nonamin himself, and once Krillin recovers, he used Destructo Disk to slice all three arms of Nonamin. Knowing that Nonamin will regenerate (as he is a Namekian), he immediately requested Yamcha to fire a Friend Kamehameha (placing their four hands like a plus sign and shooting the attack), striking Nonamin hard near his wounds.

Micaro began to produce hallucinations of Godiva, when Godiva ordered him to open up a portal so that he can help them find the New Namekian Dragon Balls. As a result, Micaro from the living world dimension and Godiva from the Other World dimension are prepared to open up the portal. It is in the same fashion as how Piccolo & Dende, as well as Hell Fighter 17 & Android 17 do it; by firing interconnecting beams to each other. However, as the portal is opening, Piccolo began to produce energy waves that will push him into the portal leading to New Namek, before Godiva enters the portal as well. Both of them still have their halos on, while Piccolo flew to a further location and attempt to use telepathy to understand the location of the New Namekian Dragon Balls.

Nonamin, having using telepathy to sense a large ki, began to recall one of the prescription notes to be the most powerful Super Namek – it is revealed that Nonamin is still not in his perfect, he has to fuse with the nameless Namekian which is a component of him (like the relationship of Cell and his two targets, the Human-Android hybrids). Piccolo, not knowing that he is now in extreme danger, continue to wait until Godiva is able to find all the New Namekian Dragon Balls, and planned to use telekinesis to shift it over. Nonamin is still able to regenerate and escaped with a swift blast of power, such that he may join Micaro (and Godiva) in their search for the Dragon Balls, knowing that danger comes near to Micaro.

As Godiva began to use his power which allows him to attract all of a set of seven Dragon Balls, Piccolo began to use Explosive Demon Wave and blasted Micaro to the ground. Nonamin then swiftly appears, sensing that Piccolo is far too weaker than him – Piccolo has to power up as a Super Namek to fight him, but even this is not enough as Nonamin charged an attack called 'Super Kiai Attack' that looks much like a green sphere rather than the original Kiai attack. to knock him faraway nearly into space. Nonamin then prepares to attack Godiva, but Godiva tells him that he will help Nonamin, after all he was no longer a Namekian that is only bound to be restricted within a Namekian's power. Eventually, all of the Dragon Balls immediately came to their rescue, and Nonamin successfully summoned the dragon New Porunga, immediately using the common language to wish for his youth (he is already more than 300 years old). The wish was successfully made, but when it comes to the second wish to banish all Namekians except for Nonamin and his crew from New Namek, the dragon refused, saying that he refuse to betray or do any harm to his master (which is Dende).

Godiva began to laugh and shout: "This is so contradicting from what you say that you can grant three wishes no matter what we want, and yet this wish cannot be granted!" New Porunga seemed to become angry over Godiva's comments, and automatically withdraw one of the wishes, leaving Godiva and Nonamin with only one wish left. With no other way out, Nonamin decided to forward the timeline to 130 days later/April 10, Age 792, such that they can use the Namekian Dragon Balls modified by Moori. Out of selfish nature, Godiva agreed to this idea, not knowing by doing this, there are more and disastrous dangers awaiting them ahead…


	18. Chapter 18: Porunga's Fearsome Reversal

At the Sacred World Of The Kais, Vegeta is dreaming to himself as his 60th birthday comes near, thinking that it is still October 26, Age 791…he dreamt that King Vegeta, his father announced that he will succeed his father's throne on his 60th birthday while he is in the Super Saiyan 4 state looking proud. Double celebrations mean a good future, and Vegeta had a good sleep before he woke up, preparing to return to New Namek to fight Nonamin only to realize that the time dimensions had been twisted, dangers will be coming near. Suddenly, he heard Kibito Kai report the bad news to him that it was already his 60th birthday due to the twist in time dimensions. Vegeta knew that his power alone was unable to tackle the consequences as it is not purely based on sheer power alone, thus he asked Kibito Kai and Old Eastern Supreme Kai to follow him to New Namek, which Kibito Kai agreed. Without any comments from Old Eastern Supreme Kai, Vegeta held Kibito Kai's right hand and Kibito Kai does the same to Old Eastern Supreme Kai, and Vegeta used Instantaneous Movement to move to New Namek successfully.

As New Porunga disappears and the set of New Namekian Dragon Balls shoots off in seven directions, Godiva and Nonamin noticed that the dark sky did not turn bright, but dismissed it as just some side effects. Micaro began to let his fellow Namekian generals; Nibona and Tichora to search for the Namekian Dragon Balls with Godiva, but as they left, the Z Fighters arrived, with Piccolo amongst them as well (the team of Z Fighters currently includes: Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Rebecca, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Pan, of which Pan isn't joining them in the search for Dragon Balls and battling Nonamin). Nonamin remembered Piccolo as the Super Namek he fought with earlier and easily overpowered. Piccolo was revealed to have been discovered by Pan and Dende, and after being healed, he revealed to Dende that Godiva escaped from Hell and returned to New Namek, joining sides with Nonamin once again as he has posed a threat to the Super Nameks which they cannot prevent, and as a result he also escaped from Hell.

Nonamin is prepared to battle once again, but Micaro exclaimed that he can handle this, powering up as a Super Namek. Gohan, Goten and Trunks decided to release their full powers, straightly tramsforming to Super Saiyan 3 states, the tremendous power produced ultra-swift sparks of lightning and Gohan's cape was released into the sky. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Piccolo and Rebecca were all shocked at Gohan and Goten's ability to have ascended to the Super Saiyan 3 states. Gohan and Goten charge their Bros. Kamehameha while Trunks used Super Buster Cannon to stall Micaro. Micaro was able to just deflect the Super Buster Cannon, but was overpowered by Bros. Kamehameha which left him badly injured but still able to move. Micaro used most of his energy to fire what it was called a 'Mouth Galactic Blast' and was deflected by Trunks again, pummeling him down. Micaro is still able to maintain his consciousness for long as he sent ki blasts towards Trunks, but one Big Bang Attack is more than enough for Trunks to batter Micaro viciously. Just as Trunks is about to go over and give Micaro his final blow, Micaro emits an Explosive Wave only for Trunks to notice it earlier and reflect it with a Kiai. Micaro's half-destructed body slams hard on the ground of Namek, but he was still not dead.

As Nonamin noticed that Micaro is lying motionless, thinking that he had been defeated. He immediately used telepathy to contact Nibora and Tichora if they had found the Namekian Dragon Balls. They replied that they had found some but they were cracked. Nonamin knew that there's no time to lose, he immediately rushed over to kick Trunks using Mystic Attack (which can be performed with his legs as well; a signature technique he specifically trained for himself), and using Double Axe Handle to pummel Trunks in the same fashion as Micaro. Suddenly, a Final Shine Attack was fired towards Nonamin, and as the smoke clears, it is revealed to be Vegeta.

Vegeta immediately ordered Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Rebecca to leave the battlefield, knowing that Nonamin is far too much for all of them to handle should he be a Super Namek. Kibito Kai is also with him, and as Vegeta exclaimed that it is not the time to introduce, Nonamin has begun to fire a series of Super Energy Wave Volley. Kibito Kai told the humans to fly with him, and as they did, Vegeta transformed into the Super Saiyan 2 state, and the amount of lightning sparks produced is strangely more powerful than that of the Super Saiyan 3 state which Gohan, Goten and Trunks are in. Vegeta is also shocked to see Piccolo, who told him that Godiva is also in New Namek as well; as well as Goten who have just been resurrected back to life after being trained by King Kai.

Dende sensed Micaro's weak ki, and healed him after he suddenly responded that he is just one of the warrior-type Namekians badly injured by Nonamin and his gang. However, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks sensed that Micaro had been healed by someone, and thus all three of them flew down, leaving Vegeta to fight Nonamin for the first time alone.

Vegeta exclaimed: "I am the newly crowned King of the Saiyans, the protector of the Earth as well as the most powerful fighter of the universe! I welcome your challenge against me, but I am not going to let you get away for misusing the Dragon Balls in New Namek!" Nonamin smirked, replying: "I sense that you are a worthy opponent, but no matter what, I don't believe that you are using only this level of power to defeat me!" He then used telepathy to contact Nibona and Tichora, asking if Godiva has gather all seven of the set of Namekian Dragon Balls…they replied in the positive, but they also added that all seven Dragon Balls are heavily cracked.

Nonamin did not want anything to disrupt their wishes, and asked for Nibona to use the password (that he received from some other Namekians beforehand) to summon Porunga, but as they do so, it is a different dragon emerging from the Dragon Balls. He exclaimed that he is not here to grant wishes to them, but instead to find a chance to escape from the Dragon Balls. The whole body of the dragon escaped from the cracks and soon after, it was followed by the explosion of the Dragon Balls.

Nonamin angrily ordered Nibona and Tichora to return to his side with Godiva, over the fact that his dreams have been shattered…Micaro also re-appeared alongside Nonamin, and as Dende appears with Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks, Nonamin began to laugh. As Gohan, Goten and Trunks power up in their Super Saiyan 3 states, Vegeta tell them to revert back to base form first as he wants to test Nonamin's power alone. Soon after, Nibona, Tichora and Godiva returned, with Vegeta boasting that he will let Godiva permanently disappear after he finishes off Nonamin. The long-awaited battle is about to begin. Who will emerge as the final victor?


	19. Chapter 19: The Ultimate Dragon Ally

Continued from the previous portion of the story, the Z Fighters and Dende are shown to be ready to tackle, with Vegeta smirking as a Super Saiyan 2. The group of Nonamin's force is also levitating in the sky, facing the Z Fighters.

Kibito Kai used Instantaneous Movement to bring Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Rebecca to meet Old Eastern Supreme Kai, and as Old Eastern Supreme Kai was requested by Vegeta beforehand, he was asked to perform his Unlock Ability to unlock all four of their true ultimate power within a period of five days. The four members of the Z Fighters have no objection as to who should be chosen as his first victim.

As Vegeta 'S' symbol glows red again, Nonamin has begun to launch his attack. First, he tries to give punches to Vegeta, only for Vegeta to dodge them with his amazing speed due to the power up he received from Godiva and the training period of more than a year under risky conditions. Vegeta then prepares himself to clutch on Nonamin's fists and both began to struggle with their knees. Vegeta then viciously pummel Nonamin downwards so that he can give him the 'Vicious Punch' that he gave Goku during their battle 18 years ago.

The sky suddenly produced dark clouds covering across the whole of New Namek, and loud explosions can be heard on every spot of the planet. As Vegeta fires his Final Shine Attack with his right hand, Nonamin fired a Mouth Energy Wave to cause an energy clash, worsening the environment conditions. Nonamin knows that he don't have to use his full power to defeat Vegeta, thus he transformed into his Great Namek form, and Vegeta was unable to hold it in his Super Saiyan 2 state. The Great Namek Nonamin began to crush Vegeta with his right hand, until Vegeta showed his true power by advancing to Super Saiyan 4 state, damaging his fingers with the tremendous amount of lightning sparks produced much more than the Super Saiyan 3 state.

Nonamin began to show signs of speed loss as Vegeta fly around, Nonamin being unable to catch up. Nonamin then revert back to his original size and use Mystic Attack such that the gap between his arm and Vegeta is decreased to zero, then to grip Vegeta's neck, although Vegeta just simply fire a Destructo Disk once he can see Nonamin's right arm, slicing it off and freeing himself. Vegeta then fired a series of Finger Blitz Barrage to knock Nonamin back onto a hill, and then securing his body using Energy Rings. However, Nonamin simply freed himself by destroying the hill with a Super Explosive Wave and subsequently regenerate his lost arm.

As Godiva brandished grey auras due to his curiosity, the two other Namekian henchmen were asked to remain. He flew away until a smokescreen appeared in front of him and something moved into his body. Godiva takes this for granted and continued flying, until his body automatically form cracks that led to his stop, and an outer shell made up of Godiva's physical appearances was shattered, revealing a creature bearing a face similar to that of Porunga's, with his eyes open. His body is also full of long, black spikes that formed his horns and shoulders. Seven Dragon Balls began to appear on his chest, revealing him to be the Omega Porunga that Nonamin's forces and Grand Elder Moori talked about (although the cracked Dragon Balls exploded once Porunga escapes, Porunga had absorbed the essence of all seven of the Dragon Balls and was able to replicate the Balls using the essence itself). The formation of Omega Porunga comes out from the spirit which leaves Porunga's old body, as he does not wish to cause any damage to his old body, and used Magic Materialization to produce a fresh seal such that the body will not decompose.

As Vegeta continue to overpower Nonamin by using Afterimage Technique to move behind him and using Double Axe Handle, it is clearly shown that Nonamin is far too weaker than Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta. Having an idea, he decided to use his full power as a Super Namek. His muscle began to bulge and brandished gold auras like a Super Saiyan. Tormented with the determination to destroy Nonamin and his henchmen to save New Namek (due to the fact that they had caused destruction to the nature of the planet), Vegeta brandished robust auras that crackled electricity sparks even fiercer than that of a Super Saiyan 2, and charged at Nonamin in a moment of folly in hope of defeating him no matter what. Unfortunately, Nonamin's speed increased high enough to deflect a Final Flash that was directed at him. Nonamin proceeded to fire an Antenna Beam from his antenna that become as thick as cannon which struck Vegeta hard. Nonamin then intend to outsmart Vegeta by using Solar Flare on him and then use Tri-Form such that Vegeta will be unable to dodge any of his attacks.

However, when Nonamin used Solar Flare, Vegeta isn't affected and continued to rush towards him. Nonamin used Tri-Form anyway, but Vegeta noted that each copy of Nonamin will have their speed reduced by two-thirds each, and he used Photon Bomber to damage two of Nonamin's copies, followed by the third using a Galick Blazer. He then boasted that he had secretly trained his eyesight such that it won't be affect by sharp flashes, and even made further immune through the power up he received from Godiva.

Out of nowhere, Nibona was jabbed with six black spikes and dragged away, where he was then shocked with Dragon Thunder, effectively ending his symptoms of life. Micaro and Tichora thought that it was Godiva and chased after him. However, after a long distance, he revealed himself to them that he looked more like Porunga, who claimed that it was so uncomfortable using Godiva's body. When Micaro asked about his 'master', Omega Porunga exclaimed that any living body he used will result in the disappearance of the spirit using the body in the first place, as a result Godiva's spirit is no longer in existence. He also revealed that his power was doubled as Godiva had absorbed and utilized the power of Omega Porunga's counterpart well, thus allowing him to replicate it in the same way. He then fired a Full Power Energy Wave at Tichora's head, effortlessly decapitating it but also badly disfigure it. Micaro was shocked at Omega Porunga's unknown intention of killing each of his fellow comrades (and eventually him as well). Omega Porunga replied to him: "I don't even need to tell you the reason why, as long as what I will do must result in your death!" He then forcefully gave a hard punch to Micaro's face. Micaro attempted to use Explosive Wave once Omega Porunga attempted to give more physical attacks, but Omega Porunga is able to sense it much faster and formed an Absorption Barrier around himself, thus absorbing it in time and gain much more power. He then effortlessly shoots red beams out of all seven Dragon Balls, killing Micaro with the Negative Karma Ball which obliterated him once and for all.

The battle between Vegeta and Nonamin continues, where Vegeta had a hard time with Nonamin due to being drained out of energy and viciously beaten back to base form. As Vegeta refused to give up, he angrily shouted: "I won't allow you to discriminate me!" He transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 form, while Gohan, Goten and Trunks transformed into their Super Saiyan 3 states, but Nonamin just simply used Super Explosive Wave to reflect all of their attacks. Gohan, Goten and Trunks were defeated easily, while Vegeta was blasted through by a Full Power Energy Wave by Nonamin, though he was still not killed due to the fact that he had wished for immortality around half a year ago, but he will have a hard time standing up and fight. Dende was about to go over to heal Vegeta, but Nonamin noticed this and attempted to shoot an Antenna Beam at Dende, only for Vegeta to stand back up and shield him from the attack, his whole body soaked with Saiyan blood. Dende eventually healed Vegeta, but Vegeta lay unconscious. Nonamin then smirked, saying that the Saiyan challengers were of no use, and intended to kill every single being present, until a Negative Karma Ball was fired at Nonamin, to which Nonamin managed to deflect it in time, converting it into positive energy which eventually disperses.

Nonamin then sense that the power nearby is stronger than he thought. The creature then appeared in front of him…he asked: "Are you Nonamin, the banished Super Namek? I am Omega Porunga! I have come to rid you of your reign. You won't stand a chance against me, all of your henchmen have been destroyed by me and you will be my last victim." Nonamin appeared shocked as Omega Porunga appeared in front of him, exchanging glares with him. With Vegeta out of the battle, can Omega Porunga help to defeat Nonamin and save the world from demonic corruption and twist in time dimension?


End file.
